In known filling plants of this type highly active pulverulent or fluid media are refilled or repackaged, especially in the pharmacological and chemical processing industry, in a "clean room", that is to say in a hermetically sealed room.
Such media are prepared for example in screw mixers, filter arrangements, agitator vats and the like and are then filled into bags under hermetically sealed conditions, that is to say in a clean room in order to protect the personnel carrying out the filling operations from exposure to the hazardous media. Even so the operating personnel of the filling plant may need to wear protective suits in order to avoid contact with the hazardous media.
According to such known practice, the clean room must also be provided with appropriate external ventilation in the same way that the "space suits" of the operating personnel must be provided with appropriate breathing helmets and external ventilation.